Computer users with dyslexia or other types of reading disabilities can experience difficulty when reading on-screen text. In an attempt to address this problem, fonts have been created that are easier for people with such disabilities to read. These fonts might, for example, increase the spacing between letters or words in order to reduce word crowding and thereby improve word identification. Other attributes of such a font might also be defined in a manner to enable users with dyslexia or another type of reading disability to more easily read text that has been displayed using the font.
In order to make on-screen text more readable by users with dyslexia and other types of reading disabilities, the font, or fonts, used by a document are commonly replaced with a font that improves readability of the document for people with such disabilities, such as those described above. However, by replacing the fonts used in a document with fonts that are more easily readable by persons with reading disabilities, all of the document layout can be lost. For example, the number of pages, text layout, line endings, and page endings within a document can change as a result of such a font substitution. These changes can also be persisted to the document when the document is subsequently stored. These types of modifications to a document can be unacceptable for certain categories of documents, such as government documents or contracts.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.